


Le prime luci dell'alba

by Rota



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: E mentre lui gli pettinava i capelli corti, Chris guardava quel fascio di luce sottile, che si scontrava contro il muro e formava una linea verticale. Il pulviscolo danzava piano, nell’aria immobile della stanza, ma sembrava l’incanto di un secondo.La notte stava terminando e così anche il loro periodo di veglia. Alzare la mano poteva essere pericoloso ormai, le sue dita sarebbero bruciare alla luce dell’alba. Sembrava così strana, quella consapevolezza del pericolo, perché per decenni non aveva mai avuto alcun limite.
Relationships: Charles J. Chrishunds/Johnny Rayflo
Kudos: 1





	Le prime luci dell'alba

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Vassalord   
> *Prompt: 22. Aspettando l’alba  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Rayflo Johnny, Charles J. Chrishunds // CherryFlo

  
  
  
  
Fu mentre si rotolava tra le coperte del letto, cercando per l’ennesima volta il corpo di lui, che notò quel minuscolo spiraglio nelle tende della grande finestra. Aperto un solo occhio, realizzò con lentezza ciò che stava vedendo – perché la mano di Rayflo raggiunse la sua nuca e gli accarezzò piano i capelli, in un contatto intimo quando dolce.  
Raggiunse la sua spalla e lo morse con dolcezza, risvegliando i suoi sensi appena sopiti dalla pausa che si erano presi; il corpo del vampiro più vecchio ebbe un piccolo balzo di sorpresa, perché il piacere si era intensificato all’improvviso senza che se lo aspettasse e si era propagato per tutto il suo corpo come una coccola. Si abbracciarono stretti.  
E mentre lui gli pettinava i capelli corti, Chris guardava quel fascio di luce sottile, che si scontrava contro il muro e formava una linea verticale. Il pulviscolo danzava piano, nell’aria immobile della stanza, ma sembrava l’incanto di un secondo.  
La notte stava terminando e così anche il loro periodo di veglia. Alzare la mano poteva essere pericoloso ormai, le sue dita sarebbero bruciare alla luce dell’alba. Sembrava così strana, quella consapevolezza del pericolo, perché per decenni non aveva mai avuto alcun limite.  
Rayflo intercettò la direzione del suo sguardo, gli sorrise contro la pelle.  
-Finché restiamo così, non ti farà male. È l’esposizione diretta che ci brucia.  
Intrecciò le dita alle sue, perché non cedesse alla tentazione di provare – la carne dei vampiri che bruciava al sole non avrebbe mai potuto rigenerarsi, e Rayflo non voleva che Chris si mutilasse da solo.  
La malinconia colorò il tono della sua voce.  
-Possiamo guardare solo da lontano il mondo dei vivi.  
Chris lo strinse a sè e lo baciò sulla tempia, strofinando il naso tra i suoi capelli umidi di sudore. Rayflo gemette un poco quando spinse la coscia tra le gambe, per farsi spazio. Lui non aveva la minima indecisione.  
-La luce non è che solo un aspetto dell’esistenza, non l’unico. Così come il giorno.  
Gli salì sopra e lo obbligò a distendersi di schiena, sovrastandolo. Occhi negli occhi – le sue spalle sfioravano appena la linea della luce, senza mai farsi toccare.  
Eppure, il suo sguardo tratteneva un mondo intero.  
-Non c’è niente da rimpiangere, nella notte.  
Rayflo tremò ancora, perché aveva capito benissimo cosa intendesse. Riuscì persino a sorridergli, ma poi dovette nascondersi in un bacio: l’emozione era troppa, rischiava di piangere davanti a lui.  
Chris si sporse verso la finestra solo per tirarne la tenda, con una strana sonnolenza ad appesantirgli i movimenti; il bagliore luminoso del nuovo giorno venne oscurato, rinchiuso ancora una volta fuori dalle loro esistenze.  
Ciò che lo rendeva completo, d’altronde, lo accolse di nuovo a braccia aperte, e la sensazione di sicurezza che ne ricavò cullò la sua anima fino a rasserenarla completamente. Non c’era alcuna sensazione di sacrificio, in tutto quello, o vaga rinuncia.  
Perché Rayflo sarebbe per sempre stato tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno davvero.


End file.
